


Sunrise

by Nightworldlove



Series: Korrasami week '14 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is more romantic than watching the sunrise with the love of your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> The seventh and last prompt(/entry) for Korrasami week 2014! The week went by so fast, holy crap! Anyways, here is the last one. Not sure if I'm too happy with it, the ending is lame... But yeah, hope (some of) you guys like it?
> 
> I hasn’t been beta’d yet, but I want to thank crackpairingprincess in advance, she’s amazing and I’m happy to have her as my beta-reader! ;D

   It was far past midnight, but the two women were still fully awake. Their naked bodies pressed against one another, only a thin sheet covered them up to their waists. Neither of them spoke, all they did was look in each other’s eyes. Feeling blissful, happy and extremely in love.

   Korra traced the creamy skin of her lover with her finger, slowly and feather light. Her heart almost ached from the love she felt as she caressed the beautiful woman in front of her, a sigh slipped through her lips after which they curled up into a smile. Her thoughts screaming how much she loved the woman with black wavy hair, the deep red painted lips and creamy skin that made her sometimes look like a porcelain doll.

   Asami closed her eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the touch of Korra’s fingers on her skin; gentle as ever. She felt tremendously blissful, never had she felt _this_ relaxed, happy and at peace before. If it were up to her, they’d never return to the city and lay here forever, just the two of them. Although she melted internally at the idea of cooking together, spending cold evenings in front of a fireplace huddled up together, warming each other up when they were cold, cooling off when the heat of summer would be unbearable… So many things went through her mind, so many ideas, she loved every single one of them.

   “What time would it be?” Korra wondered, her voice no louder than a whisper. Asami grinned and shrugged.

   “Does it matter?” To this, Korra chuckled and shook her head. “Then I don’t even _want_ to know,” Asami continued and pressed her lips against the brown skin of Korra’s forehead. There had been a time when the engineer somewhat envied the Avatar’s skin tone, whenever the sun shone the skin would almost seem to glow.

   “To me, you’re all that matters.” Asami raised an eyebrow dubiously. “Right now, you _are_ ,” Korra corrected herself. Asami smiled and shook her head, amused.

   “That is amazing to hear, Korra. But know that I feel the same way, about you,” she responded and kissed Korra’s lips tenderly. She felt how the younger woman kissed her back willingly, deepening the kiss by parting Asami’s lips with her tongue. They both produced quiet appreciative sounds as their tongues touched once again, both Korra and Asami had lost count.

   “Why can’t this honeymoon last forever?” the Avatar sighed, wrapping her leg around Asami’s, bringing them even closer than they already were.

   “Do you really want me to answer that?” Korra turned her face towards Asami’s again and shook her head after thinking about it. “I figured. But it’s not over yet, we still have a week,” the engineer soothed, caressing Korra’s cheek.

   “I know, but look how fast the first week went by…” Another sigh, Asami knew _exactly_ what Korra meant.

   “Korra, we’re married; we’re wives now. We will see each other every— well, _almost_ every day,” she tried, catching the Avatar’s attention. “Please don’t be sad?” Korra smiled and let herself get kissed by the beautiful non-bender.

   “You’re right and don’t worry; it’s as good as impossible for me to be sad when you’re right here, next to me,” Korra whispered, thinking she probably sounded extremely cheesy, but she couldn’t care less.

 

   As the dark of the night started to fade, they’d made love to each other more than once, now snuggled up together. Korra’s chin rested on Asami’s head and played with a strand of the black hair, while Asami had her ear pressed against Korra’s chest; listening to the Avatar’s heartbeat. Korra slowly combed through Asami’s hair as she turned her face a little, looking outside through the window. Dawn was settling and brought the Southern Watertriber on an idea, a very romantic idea.

   “Babe, would you go outside with me?” she asked, lazily. Asami lifted her head in order to look at Korra and mumbled a soft ‘sure’, before placing her ear on Korra’s chest again to listen to the soothing sound of Korra’s heartbeat. “You would?”

   “Wait, you mean like, right _now_?” Asami asked, thinking Korra had meant it in general, not specifically at this moment specifically.

   Korra confirmed this by nodding, a sweet smile lighting up her face. “Yes, right now.” She saw the hesitation in Asami’s facial expression and cupped one of the engineer’s cheeks in the palm of her hand. “Please?”

   “But… Won’t it be cold?” Asami muttered. They both knew that she couldn’t handle the cold as well as Korra could, who grew up in the cold.

   “Don’t you worry about that, wife of mine. I’d never let you get cold, don’t you know that?” Asami smiled and nodded. “So… You’ll come with me?” Korra sounded hopeful and the look on her face was priceless.

   “Of course I will, my love,” Asami answered, emphasizing the words ‘my love’. “What choice do I have? Staying behind alone in this enormous bed all by myself?” Korra snickered and gave Asami a playful push against the shoulder.

   “You’d _certainly_ freeze if you would do that.” The Avatar sat up and pulled the engineer along with her, only taking the sheets with them and putting on their slippers.

 

   They sat in front of the house they stayed in, on top of a small hill; high enough to see the sunrise perfectly. The sheets pulled around them and huddled up together. Asami sat with her back against Korra’s torso, enjoying the warmth Korra’s body was radiating against her back, keeping her warm that way.

   The sky looked beautiful, while a dark blue was still high up, it slowly faded downwards to a lighter and softer blue. Light blue faded into a soft purple, blending with a hint of pink. The sun rose and peeked over the horizon, adding a peachy orange to the palette of colors in the sky. As the sun rose higher, the darkest blue faded while the orange and pink deepened. Finally the few clouds that were there, got a golden lining as the sun got higher up in the sky, making it look as if the skyline was set ablaze.

   Asami squeezed in Korra’s hands, which rested around her neck and on her collarbones, as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt silly for getting emotional over something as the sunrise, but she simply couldn’t help herself.

Korra leaned her head forward and rested her chin on Asami’s shoulder, cheeks pressed together. She turned her face for a moment to press her lips softly against Asami’s cheek, then rested her chin on her wife’s shoulder again and continued to watch the sunrise together.

   As the sun got halfway above the horizon, the whole sky was a palette of blended colors ranging from light blue to deep purple, a soft pink going into a vibrant orange and finally bright yellow, which looked more of a gold at this point. This was the only reason Korra could think of for people to get out of bed so inhumanly early, because this was absolutely mind-blowing and breathtaking.

   She wanted to say something, but Korra had no idea _what_. And she didn’t want to say _just_ something, because that’d _certainly_ ruin the moment. But then she smiled, figuring that there was no need to break the silence, because sometimes silence spoke its own language.

 

   Birds sang their morning songs, wind played with fallen leaves by sending them up into the air, as well with the leaves that still hung on the trees. A little further down the water of the river streamed downwards and allowed animals to hydrate themselves with the water, but nowhere near there was any sounds that belonged to humans. The two women were far away from civilization and enjoyed it, spending time truly alone with each other. No cars, no people, nothing; just them.

   “I think we couldn’t have wished for a better honeymoon,” Korra breathed and felt Asami nod in agreement. “I’m so happy, Asami. _You_ make me happy,” she continued, causing the engineer to turn around a quarter so she was facing Korra.

   “And you make _me_ happy, Korra,” Asami whispered back and kissed the Avatar gently. “This was a great idea and I’m glad that I came with you, that was absolutely … just wow…” Korra nodded with a smile, understanding what Asami was trying to say and fully agreed with her.

   “I love you, ‘Sami,” Korra whispered, her forehead leaning against Asami’s.

   “I love you too, babe.” Asami smiled adoringly, brushing a few strands of the brown hair behind Korra’s ear before continuing. “With whole my heart and soul,” she added and kissed Korra’s lips for probably the thousandth time.

   “With my all and everything,” Korra agreed and reunited her lips with Asami’s.

 

   They watched the entire sunrise, until the sky was just a single light blue. That was when they got back inside, back in bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. They wouldn’t wake up until somewhere in the afternoon, when the sun almost blinded them. Giving them no other choice than to get up and making sure this honeymoon was something they’d remember for a very long time, doing everything they wanted to, together.


End file.
